The Dragon and The Celestial Mage
by Dark Sky Avenger
Summary: Short, Sweet, NaLu story. Lots of death... Bye Gray! Humor, Drama and Romance!
1. Bye Gray!

**Hey! This is Dark Sky Avenger! I hope you guys enjoy this sweet little NaLu story! Don't ask me why I did it. Just because I wanted to! Check out my other story, Fairy Fluff! I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. Writing at 8:00 am is horrible... especially on Tuesdays... I hate tuesdays.**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**

* * *

 **Review _(Do this one especially!)_**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Whattya want Luce?" he says groggily, still waking up from sleep.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Come onnnn! It's morning! Stop yelling!"

I sweat-drops and say "Natsu... it's the afternoon...". With that, Natsu jumped out of bed, & said

"OH CRAP! LUCE WE NEED TO GET A JOB! HAPPPPPPYYYYY!". I sink to the floor & say

"Natsu I give up on you... I won't go on a job with you for an entire WEEK!".

Natsu turns to me and multiple emotions go across his face. Confusion, then shock, which turns to

understanding (A/N I never knew Natsu could understand something!) and then which turns to hurt, which

leads to his puppy-dog look. (A/N puppy-dragon look? I don't know!) "Lushyyyy! Come on!"

I shake my head firmly and say, "Natsu, you bother me and drive me crazy (In more ways then you

think). Everyday you ask me to go on a job, which is high-paying. Then you destroy wherever the job

takes place in, resulting in us giving back the reward money for repairs. We always end up having to

take another job without you!". Natsu then gives me cutest, most heart-melting look that could ever

exist. "Luce, I'm sorry! It's just the way I am! Everyone loves me for it! Don't you?" I blush ever so

fiercely, and said "Natsu... Do you have any idea what you just asked me?" Natsu then halts his cute,

heart-melting look and says, "We're all family right? Family loves each other!". I blush even harder and

said, "O-Oh... That's what you meant...". I quickly cover Natsu's eyes then change into my Heart Kruez outfit. I then run out the door yelling "SEE YA NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!". Of course, he

throws off the covers and and scrambles after me, saying in a very scary voice, "I'm gonna get you!"

I run to the guild, just as Natsu dives and catches my leg. I had to walk and drag Natsu with my leg,

across the guildhall. "Mira!" I whined. "Get this dragon off my leg!". "My oh my.." Mira says with a

teasing tone and glint in her eyes. "Someone has got quite the boyfriend there!" I blush lightly and say

"Mira... If Natsu was my boyfriend then I wouldn't be complaining! Now hurry up and get this sack

of coals off of me!". Mira comes out of the bar, lifts up her dress just to her knees, then gives Natsu

a mighty kick that sends him flying. "There you go!" Mira says sweetly, with an innocent smile.

"I... U-uhh... Thanks Mira.." I say stuttering. Mira could get really scary! Meanwhile, a certain sack of

coals was whining, "Miraaaa! Why'd you have to kick me!" "Hah! Pyro just got kicked by a _girl_.".

Every girl slowly turned to Gray. Even Cana stopped drinking to look at him. (A/N Think Demon

expressions on every single girl's faces. Especially Mira, Erza and Evergreen.) Erza takes out her

Black Wing Armor, with her Purgatory Sword. "Gray~" Says Mira, Erza and Evergreen very sweetly.

"What did you just say~?". Gray decided to die in a blaze of glory. "I said Natsu got kicked by some

weak-ass girls, who probably can't even use normal magic, they just use their looks to pick up men and

try to get rich.". Imagine Satan's face when he's angry. Multiply that anger by 1000000x. You still don't

have the idea of kind of expressions were on all the ladies faces. Evil, Dark Auras rose from the ladies.

Then the entire male population (except Gray) scurries into a corner and says "Take him and not us!"

There was enough magical power to destroy Zeref and part of Acnologia. Mira yells "SATAN SOUL:

SYRA" (A/N Don't hate me if I spelled it wrong..) Erza just gathers all her magic into the Purgatory

Sword. Evergreen yells "FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRACHAUN!" Lucy summons Taurus, then

yells, "STAR DRESS!" (A/N Will explain this in the next chapter, along with other things) Wendy is

just on standby, ready to heal Gray, even though she knows it won't help much. Wendy, being a little

obnoxious, boosts the magic power, capacity, strength and speed of all the female population. Even

Juvia is about to kill Gray! Gray gulps and says "I'm coming to join you, my master Ur..". What happened next, I cannot write. For the sake of children that are reading this. All I can say is.. Gray...

Say Hi to Zeref and Mavis for me (A/N Again, Will explain this next chapter, Now, BACK TO LUCY!)

I stretch and say "That Ice Bastard is done". I walk up to Natsu and say ever so sweetly "Natsu, what

were you saying about being kicked?". Natsu cowers in fear and starts crying like Edolas Natsu.

"I'M SO SORRY LUSHYYYY! I WILL NEVER COMPLAIN AGAINNN!". All the ladies are

lecturing their respective men. While the single men just tried to support their fellow men. I was

thoroughly enjoying myself. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day!

 **Did you guys enjoy it? Second chapter incoming guys! Hope you guys check out my other story, Fairy Fluff! Sorry for the short stories! I'm not that good at short stories, I will be starting yet another story, with more of an adventure story line. Dark Sky Avenger, Out!**


	2. Author's Note Explaining SPOILERS!

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for leaving for 5 to 6 days! Updated on 6/26/2017! Alright, so I said I would explain everything for ya'll who didn't read the manga.**

 **YOU.**

 **SHOULD.**

 **READ.**

 **IT.**

 **It has some extra things not in the animated series. For example, the series ends after Natsu returns after a year. Lucy has been stalking all the guild, because they all left.**

 **In the previous chapter, I wrote that Lucy yelled 'Star Dess!'. Basically, Everytime Lucy summons one of her spirits, she can star dress and get part of the powers of her spirits,**

 **So she can get some of Taurus's strenght, Loke's Regulus, and Aries's Fluff powers.**

 **Also! (STOP READING, THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

 **Mavis and Zeref die together, After Mavis used "Law" and got Zeref's curse.**

 **So Mavis kills anything she loves, after Yuri's wife gave birth to Makarov (after Mavis names Makarov) she dies almost instantly. So things happen, Mavis goes back to Zeref, because Mavis is now immortal, they confess love for each other, but since the curse kills anything you love, Mavis 'Dies', and becomes the Lumen Histoire, aka Fairy Heart. I WILL NOT SAY ANYMORE! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN IT IN MORE DETAIL!**


End file.
